


【索香】游乐园一日游

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆和山治带着乔巴一起到游乐园玩了一天。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【索香】游乐园一日游

「呜…路飞！乌索普！你们怎么跑那么快！」乔巴才刚向娜美领完零花钱，一回头就发现最要好的两个玩伴已经跑得没影了。

草帽团来到一座以游乐园着名的岛，乔巴还没来得及跟上，路飞和乌索普就已经不见了。

「乔巴，你不跟路飞他们去玩吗？」山治注意到乔巴孤零零一个。

「嗯…没跟上。」乔巴失落的说。到游乐园这种地方，草帽团每个人的重点都不同，娜美和罗宾要去逛街，弗兰奇去找有趣的机械，布鲁克一边喝老人茶一边守船，乔巴跟路飞和乌索普最志同道合。

「那要跟我和绿藻一起走吗？」山治邀请。

「诶？可以吗？不会打扰你们约会吗？」乔巴的眼睛闪亮亮的。

「才不是约会！」山治红着脸大叫。

「厨子，走了。」索隆走过来，直接握住山治的手。「乔巴，一起来吗？」

「我才不要跟你牵！」山治把手抽回来，抓起乔巴的蹄子。「我要跟乔巴牵。」

乔巴被山治拖走，担忧的回头望着索隆，怕他吃醋，但索隆只是盯着山治红透的耳尖露出邪笑，慢慢的跟上他们。

跟山治和索隆一起逛游乐园不像跟路飞和乌索普那样，一个站一个站的专攻游乐设施，玩完一个就往下一个冲，几乎没有喘息的时间。

他们慢慢的閒晃，这边看看那边瞧瞧。索隆把乔巴拎到他的肩膀上，再次捉起山治的手。山治让他。只要看到想玩的设施，乔巴就会拍拍索隆的头，他们三人就一起上去坐。坐完过山车后，索隆会帮山治把乱翘的头发梳好，山治则是会把索隆开得太离谱的长袍前襟拉上。

山治玩足球射门游戏得了满分，却只换了普奖的一颗绿色小毛球。他把小绿球挂在右边的腰上，坚决不看索隆意有所指的笑容。

索隆用槌子把计算力气的机器砸坏了，却揪着老板的领子硬是逼他给了自己一颗黄色的小毛球。他把小黄球挂在左边的腰上，两人走路时一黄一绿就会蹭在一起。

两人用十足的默契秒杀了沙滩排球的所有参赛者。他们换了一颗粉红色的小毛球送给乔巴，乔巴高兴的爱不释手，考虑了半天，最后终于决定把粉红毛球挂在背包上。

乔巴觉得好开心。本来他们的打算是三个人一起走，如果途中碰到路飞和乌索普，乔巴就可以去找他们，但乔巴现在一点都不想去找路飞和乌索普。跟索隆和山治在一起有一种跟路飞他们在一起时没有的幸福感，他希望可以一直继续下去。

乔巴吃着山治帮他买的棉花糖，拉拉他的裤腿。

「山治，索隆不见了。」

山治回头一看，后面果然没有那颗绿藻的踪影。

「真是的，不牵着就不行。」山治烦躁的啧了一声。游乐园这么大，人这么多，要找这迷路的孩童可不容易。

「小姐，请帮帮我！我的孩子走丢了！」山治转过头，看见一个妈妈心急如焚的抓着服务台的小姐。

「好的，我们会帮您广播。」服务台小姐安抚慌张的女士，拿起麦克风开始发布寻人广播。

山治露出不怀好意的笑容。

***

**叮咚叮咚！**

『迷路的绿藻小朋友，绿藻小朋友，请到ZS区的服务台，您的家长在找您。』

山治沾沾自喜的靠在服务台旁边抽菸，对于自己的处理方式非常满意。

「我等不及要看那颗绿藻丢脸的样子了。」山治捂着嘴窃笑。

「可是，索隆找得到服务台吗？」乔巴很担心。

「啊！」山治大惊。他光顾着想用迷失孩童寻人广播让索隆丢脸，完全忘了绿藻绝对不可能找到服务台这件事。

「可恶！」山治额头爆满青筋。他抓起乔巴，开始寻找走丢的绿藻。

过了好一阵子，山治和乔巴都没有找到索隆，游乐园太大了，人又很多，乔巴没办法用闻的，山治就算开见闻色也很困难。

「索隆该不会已经不在ZS区了吧？」乔巴担忧的问。

「可能该去别的区找了，真是的，还以为他不会跑太远。」山治恼怒的抓抓头。

**叮咚叮咚！**

『迷路的圈圈眉小朋友，圈圈眉小朋友，请到ZS区的服务台，您的家长在找您。』

「什么！？」山治不敢相信的听着广播。

「是索隆吗？」乔巴也很怀疑，因为如果刚刚那则广播是索隆请服务台发出的，那就表示他真的到服务台了，这根本就不可能发生，但全世界也只有一个人会那样叫山治了。

「回去看看。」山治和乔巴转头返回服务台。

远远的，山治就看到一个绿藻头靠在服务台边对着他笑得一脸欠揍。

「哎呀，迷路的圈圈眉小朋友，你可让爹地担心了呢！」山治过来后，索隆伸出手想摸他的头，把刚刚被他抓得到处乱翘的头发梳顺。厨子乱糟糟的样子可不是给别人看的。

「谁是爹地啊！先迷路的明明就是你，绿藻小朋友！」山治一把挥开索隆的手，气急败坏的怒吼。

「索隆，你是怎么找到服务台的？」乔巴很想知道。

「不就在那里吗？又没有多难找。」索隆一脸不屑。

「大…大哥，我已经带你找到服务台了，可以放我回去了吗？」一个唯唯诺诺的小夥子胆怯的询问索隆，在索隆转向他的那一刻立刻缩了起来。

「是你带他来的吗？麻烦你了，你们是从哪里来的？」山治拍拍小夥子的肩膀让他放松。

「AB区。」

「AB…那不是游乐园的另一端吗！？」山治难以置信的大叫。「你到底是怎么迷路到那里去的啊？」

「少囉嗦！是你们乱跑！」

「我们一直都待在ZS区，从来没离开过好吗！？」

「少骗人了！承认你迷路会死吗？」

「你才是！从没见过路痴这么严重还不自知的！」

看着又打起来的一黄一绿，乔巴拍拍小夥子的裤腿，让他走了。

「你们，不要在这里打架啦！这附近小孩很多的！」乔巴试图劝架，但一如既往的，黄绿一开打眼中就没有别人了。

乔巴无奈的在一旁吃棉花糖，心想着只能等他们打完了，他还想去坐摩天轮呢。

突然，一只拿着一块布的手伸过来，捂住乔巴的鼻子。

***

「下次迷路了就不要乱跑啦，乖乖在原地等。」山治放下腿。他是因为听到绿藻的肚子叫了才停战的，绝对不是输了。

「就说我没有迷路。」索隆也把刀收回去。他是因为自己饿了，觉得厨子一定也饿了才停战的，绝对不是输了。

「好啦，好啦。乔巴，差不多该吃晚餐了，你想吃什么？」山治转头询问小驯鹿，却没看到小小的船医。

「那是乔巴挂在背包上的吧？」索隆指着地上的一坨粉红色。

「这个是…棉花糖？」山治也看着粉红色小球旁的一根棍子，棍子的周围有一圈融化的糖浆。

「乔巴很喜欢这个粉红毛球，他不会丢掉的。」索隆说。

「他也不会浪费食物。」山治说。

两人互看了一眼。「绑架。」

***

乔巴被关在笼子里，迷药让他头昏脑胀，没办法变身，也没办法逃脱。他隐约听见两个男人的声音。

「悬赏令被弄湿了，看不出来牠值多少钱。」其中一个男人说。

「牠属于草帽海贼团，一定不会低到哪去。看看其他人的赏金。」另一个男人说。

「不用担心另外两个人吗？」

「岛这么大，他们找不到我们的。」

「那把这只交给海军囉？」

「这下可以大吃大喝了。」

看来这两个人应该是赏金猎人。

乔巴感觉笼子被抱起来。 **索隆，山治，救救我！**

***

「真不敢相信这家伙的赏金竟然这么低！」

从海军那里得知他们捉到的草帽团成员的悬赏金额后，两人气愤的决定不把那只狸猫交给海军。他们回到根据地，愤恨不平的抱怨。

「把他煮了吧。炖成狸猫汤都还比较划算。」

「明明就是草帽海贼团的，怎么会只有一百贝里？」

乔巴也很生气啊，他明明也很努力的战斗了，但海军就是不认可他的实力。躺在笼子里动弹不得的乔巴恨恨的流泪。

「这么低真是不够看。」

「喔？那六亿五千万够看吗？」

赏金猎人抬起头。两个散发着怪物气场的男人眼睛閃着红光，冷着脸看着他们。

「你…你们怎么找到我们的？」赏金猎人跌坐在地，不停发抖。

「索隆…山治…」乔巴躺在笼子里，虚弱的叫着。 **救命！他们要煮了我！**

「乔巴乖，马上就救你出来。」山治露出温柔的笑容，右脚冒出火焰。

「等我们先把这两个家伙宰了。」索隆舔上刀子。

**「啊啊啊啊啊啊───────！」**

***

索隆斩开笼子，山治把乔巴抱出来，乔巴立刻扑进山治怀里。

「呜呜…山治！」乔巴哭得都开始打嗝了。

「没事了。」山治轻轻拍着乔巴的背帮他顺气。

「喏，你的。」索隆把粉红毛球递给乔巴，乔巴把毛球抱进怀里。

「山治…索隆…谢谢你们。」

「没什么。」索隆用赏金猎人的衣服把刀擦干净。「厨子，我饿了。」

「好，那我们去吃饭吧。」山治摸摸乔巴的头。「乔巴想吃什么？」

「…棉花糖。」刚刚那支掉了。

「哈哈哈，等等再买一支新的给你，现在要先吃正餐。」山治笑着迈开步伐。「绿藻，走了。」

「噢。」

索隆跟上去，正想把手插进口袋，就被山治握住了。

「别再走丢了。」

「才不会走丢。」

虽然这么说，索隆加重了握着的力道。山治把笑容藏在乔巴的帽子里。

***

三个人选了一间餐厅，山治点了他最喜欢的海鲜义大利面，索隆点了海王类肉排，乔巴点了有附赠甜点的儿童餐。

他们安静的吃饭，山治对着经过的女服务生眼冒爱心，索隆没有反应，他从肉排切了一块下来，但没有吃，而是放到盘子边。

山治桌子底下的膝盖被撞了一下，他不情愿的转回来继续吃饭。拿起叉子，他从索隆盘中叉走了那一小块肉排。他品嚐着那块肉排，露出满意的微笑。索隆没有说话，但又切了一小块下来，放到盘子边。山治又叉走了。

在桑尼上吃饭时，山治通常不跟他们一起吃，都在忙着上菜。一直都是给予的那个，乔巴从来没看过山治从别人的盘中拿东西吃，但不管是索隆的分享，还是山治从索隆那里拿食物的动作，都再自然不过。

索隆从山治的盘子里捲了一坨面走。

乔巴好喜欢这个气氛。他给了山治一块青椒，给了索隆一块黄椒。

「乔巴，不可以挑食。」索隆和山治把青椒黄椒放回乔巴的盘子里，严厉的责备他。

 **呜** **…** **我是想分享啦！**

***

吃完饭的三人搭上了乔巴想坐的摩天轮，包厢缓缓上升，将整个游乐园的夜景尽收眼底。

「好漂亮！」乔巴趴在窗户上，兴奋的看着外面。「索隆，山治，今天谢谢你们！我很开心！」

坐在椅子上的索隆没有回答，但他露出了笑容，他旁边的山治俯身摸摸乔巴的头。

「下次再一起玩吧！」

包厢安静了下来，摩天轮慢慢升到了最高点。山治欣赏着夜景，一条手臂环上了他的腰。山治转过头，就被索隆捧着脸吻住唇。

「别…乔巴在。」山治小声说着，轻推索隆的胸膛。

「他睡了。」索隆把山治搂得更紧。

的确，乔巴不知道什么时候在椅子上睡着了。经过一整天的刺激，累了也不奇怪。

山治看着乔巴安稳的睡颜，露出微笑。他的腰被不满的扯了一下。山治转回去，双手搂上索隆的脖子，用唇安抚被冷落的男友。

***

「乔巴，摩天轮坐完了喔。」山治轻声唤着小驯鹿。

「唔嗯…」乔巴翻了个身，没有醒来的迹象。

「让他睡吧。」索隆把乔巴抱起来，让他的头靠上肩膀，对着山治伸出另一只手。山治把手指缠上他的，三人踏上返回桑尼号的路途。

**彩蛋**

罗宾在船上迎接他们。乔巴从索隆怀里跳下来，举着粉红毛球对罗宾炫耀。

「看来绿藻小朋友和圈圈眉小朋友都平安找到了呢！」罗宾对索隆和山治露出笑容，低头对乔巴说：「作为家长真是辛苦了。」

完全忘了广播是全岛发布的黄绿两人都变成了红色。


End file.
